


You got me banging on the wall

by sassystuckystan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Coming Untouched, D/s overtones, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Mild D/s, Modern Bucky Barnes, Neighbors AU, Pining, Rimming, Sex to wake someone up?, Sexual Pining more like, Slight Spanking, Slight non con because of that last one, Teasing, Top Steve Rogers, Voyeurism, but it’s consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassystuckystan/pseuds/sassystuckystan
Summary: Bucky's next door neighbor, while being the pinnacle of sex, is singlehandedly the most annoying and frustrating man on the planet. Naturally, Bucky's dick is very interested. Throw in a dash of internships, mild voyeurism, and traitorous roommates, you have a recipe for an all-out war.or, Bucky really needs to get laid but a semi-hate fuck would also suffice.





	You got me banging on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this has consumed my life for the past few weeks and now that its finally posted I feel kinda weird? I have never put this much time into a fic before and I hope it is as enjoyable for you to read as it has been for me to write. I truly put my heart into this and have agonized over it every day it feels like, but I could have never completed it without two very amazing betas. 
> 
> Thank you, K for sitting with me and writing out all the details of this monster in midst of finals week. Thank you for being my cheerleader and for being there every step of the way. You held my hand during this and I appreciate you. Check out her [tumblr](https://mywritingimagined.tumblr.com/) where she posts her writing!
> 
> Thank you, M for being an amazing beta as well and for putting up my constant late night messages often times being longer than strictly necessary. This piece would be 70% errors if it wasn't for you. Check out her [tumblr](https://luxa-is-fangirl-trash.tumblr.com/) and her writing as well!
> 
> Lastly, this was written for the [hellyeahbottombucky](https://hellyeahbottombucky.tumblr.com/) June ficlet challenge! The lovely [LeeLee](https://stevebuckythyla.tumblr.com) so graciously provided the awesome moodboard :)
> 
>  

As fate would unfortunately have it, their respective student leases were up as of April 1st despite graduation being some time in June. Bucky knew there was a joke in there somewhere but the stress of finding a place was too prevalent to bother with it.

As none of them were ready to buy shitty apartments on their own, Bucky and his friends decided to cram themselves in an, admittedly decadent, three bedroom apartment in Manhattan that none of them should have ever been able to afford without proper adult people jobs.

Bucky loved the place nonetheless; it was big and modern, he had his own room for the first time since leaving home, awesome amenities like a pool, a gym.

Everything was perfect. 

Except for their neighbor, Mr. Rogers. 

“Hey, I’m Steve Rogers.” The 6 foot something beefy god had said, “I saw you guys move in the other day and I figured I would stop by…” He said with a shy gesture to the Tupperware container under his arm, ”I made some cookies, chocolate chip, no nuts just in case of allergies.” He assured while handing them to Natasha.

“Oh, that was very nice of you.” She responded, put together as always, unaffected by the personification of sex in front of her. Meanwhile, next to her Bucky was _struggling_ and willing his dick to not get hard.

From the moment he laid eyes on Steve Rogers he was nothing but two hundred and something pounds of wet dream material for Bucky. Naturally, as is Bucky’s default setting, he decided in that moment to say the dumbest thing his brain could possibly string together.

“Hello, I’m gay. And single.” He had said with a shake of the other man’s hand.

Natasha visibly cringes beside him while Steve simply smiled politely at Bucky in a way Bucky will later realize was full of pity and amusement.

And what about Bucky? He just bit the inside of his cheek until he could taste blood because what the actual _fuck_ did he just say? Out loud? In front of arguably the best looking human being he has ever shared air with?

“Hello gay and single,” Steve responded smoothly and was he _teasing_ Bucky? “It’s nice to meet you both,” he adds and just because the world might pity Bucky a little he says, “And I am late to work. Enjoy the cookies, don’t be strangers!”

Natasha smiled, bid him a good day, and shut the door, heading to their kitchen still filled haphazardly with boxes. Bucky followed behind her still dazed by his embarrassment and borderline arousal due to their unfairly gorgeous neighbor.

“Anyone ever tell you that you have the grace of a newborn pony?”

“I hate him,” Bucky said still somewhat dreamily. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him and grabbed a cookie from the container, “Do you though?” she asked with a giggle. 

Bucky hesitated but nodded once solemnly, still dreaming about climbing that man and doing a 180 degree split on his dick. “Yeah,” he said with a shrug. 

“Well I would hate to see what you liking him would look like.” 

~*~

Bucky’s exchanges with their neighbor did not get much better as time progressed. Natasha never mentioned their first meeting to their roommates because she is a Good Friend, but that doesn’t mean Bucky ever forgot it. Every time he sees the other man around the building he remembers how incredibly fucking moronic he acted in front of him and how Steve had kinda made fun of him for it right to his _face._

Natasha said that’s a little dramatic but Bucky doesn’t give a fuck, he is dealing with _feelings_ here.

The point is, he couldn’t seem to avoid Steve, seeing him at the gym, or the pool, or the monthly building meetings that Bucky finds himself going to simply because he cares about his community and _not_ because he knows he will see the Adonis of a man at them, complaining about people (Bucky) not recycling properly.

Bucky’s _hatred_ for the other man grows more and more in each of their interactions. 

He learns that Rogers is a downright, goody two shoes in addition to being the hottest man Bucky has ever dared to lust after. It’s not that Bucky didn’t want to follow the building rules; he never wanted to cause problems like that, but he has a tendency to forget. He is only human and who in their right mind had time to make sure they followed every single regulation to the actual letter?

“Hey, James! You accidentally parked too close to me again. Think you can go get that truck of yours between the white lines?” Steve jokes when they cross paths in the lobby. 

Bucky started parking closer to him every day after that just to annoy him.

“James! Glad I caught you.” He says one day at the pool as Bucky was getting ready to head out, “You know there are no glass bottles allowed in the pool area. If it breaks the kids could get glass in their feet.”

“Be a dear and keep the kiddos away from me then.” Bucky had said with a shrug and wink before continuing on.

“Oh James! Gotta separate your cardboard from your trash man! I spoke to your other roommates and they all said they’ve been doing it so I figured I’d let you know too.” The man said with that same condescending polite smile as they stand in the hallway in front of Bucky’s door. 

“You picking through our trash now too?” Bucky asked with an eye roll. “Jeez lighten up will ya?” he mumbled under his breath. 

“James the building rules are there for a reason.” The other man responds with an easy smile, clearly hearing his snide remark, “And I told you to call me Steve.”

“Frankly Mr. Rogers I ain’t got time to memorize the building rules like you seem to,” Bucky responds finally putting the key into the lock. “And besides, I prefer calling you Mr. Rogers,” Bucky said with a smirk, “it fits you.” And he shut the door behind him.

Bucky had the unfortunate honor of having the only room in the apartment that shared a wall with their neighbor, which just so happened to be opposite to Steve’s room. Despite how ridiculously expensive the place was, again thank god for his other 5 roommates, the walls were so thin that Bucky could hear Steve waking up every fucking morning, 6 am on the dot.

At first, Bucky could ignore it, he was so taken with how beautiful the other man was that Bucky couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered by it. But the more the other man started to annoy him in his day to day life the more the early mornings started to piss him off. 

~*~

“I’m just saying it’s bullshit. If I passed all semester, I shouldn’t have to prove that it all stuck around til’ the end of the semester.” Clint says around a mouth full of pizza and a beer in hand.

Peter hums his agreement, wrapped up with his boyfriend Wade at his end of the plush leather couch graciously provided by Natasha’s parents. “Yeah man, my photography final is gonna destroy my grade because I can’t be bothered to look at my notes,” he says with a shrug.

“I’m not worried and neither should any of you be. As long as you learned it the first time around...” Natasha says with a smirk as she brings out another case of beer from the kitchen.

Collectively they all snort, Bucky, despite his piss poor mood, even finds himself joining in.

“Ain’t nobody actually remembers what they learned Nat,” Clint says reaching for another beer. “You just repeat whatever cramming process you used the first time but multiply it by how many the fuck ever chapters you had to learn.”

“That’s why you’re graduating a semester late.” Bucky chimes in from his spot on their overstuffed recliner chair. “Fuck this, can we stop talking about finals?”

“Yikes Buckaroo who rammed a stick up your ass?” Wade asks as everyone looks over at Bucky questioningly, “you need me to make sweet love to you and help you dislodge it?” The other man says with an overzealous wink.

Peter promptly smacks his boyfriend around the back of the head but pays no mind to Wade’s borderline inappropriate flirting; it’s honestly just how the man communicates.

“Bucky you feeling okay?” Natasha asks, walking over to the recliner and sitting on Bucky’s lap making him grunt dramatically. “You still not sleeping well?”

You see, Natasha can read minds, because, in all honesty, no; he hasn’t been sleeping lately. And he would love to fix the problem causing his newfound insomnia, really he wants nothing more, but-

“Mr. Rogers woke up at 6 am today Nat. 6 in the fuckin’ morning.” Bucky whines. “He’s a Satanist. Ain’t no sane person waking up that early every day on the dot for a _month_ and isn't a devil worshiper.”

“Here we go again…” Clint mutters, just as Peter says “I thought we were over this!”

“Bucky what is your problem with that man? He has never done anything to you.” Natasha says, running her hands lovingly through his hair despite her accusatory tone.

“He’s a dick! You all just don’t see it because…” They all look at him expectantly. “Well, I don’t know. He’s just a right prick.” Bucky protests, giving a little stamp of his foot. “And he’s so loud in the morning, honest to god I haven’t slept in weeks.”

“Why don’t you just get some earplugs.” Clint suggests to him with an air of ‘duh you idiot’ in his voice as Peter and Wade both shrug and nod their heads in agreement. 

Which yeah, _duh Bucky_ , Clint is probably right but Rogers could wake the fuckin’ dead with how much noise he makes in the morning, earplugs wouldn’t make a difference. Plus Bucky maybe enjoyed bitchin’ about the beautiful specimen that was their neighbor from time to time. Sue him.

Not to mention, Steve was _actually_ really loud in the morning. Open a drawer, close a drawer, repeat several hundred times. The god-awful noise of sneakers squeaking on the wooden floors as he makes a phone call which almost always consists of ‘leaving now... same place as always Sam... yeah coffee after is good... I bought last time- yes I did! Fine. Whatever, we’ll see who's laughing when I lap your sorry ass...’

Not to mention the music; Mr. Rogers listens to music every morning when he gets ready to go wherever the fuck it is he goes. It’s always some soft classical bullshit or occasionally jazz but regardless of what type tickles his asshole of a neighbor’s fancy, it succeeds in absolutely grinding Bucky’s gears as he is woken up by it and the whole routine every goddamned morning.

“Mr. Rogers is actually really nice bro, once you get to know him,” Peter says breaking Bucky from his reprieve. “He let me take some pretty cool pictures of his bike a few weeks back.”

“He made us those cookies when we first got this place!” Wade said, “and man, that ass.” He mumbles to himself prompting his boyfriend to shove him playfully.

“He is nice to look at,” Natasha says with a shrug. “It’s not his fault he has to get up early and the shared wall is thin.” 

Bucky rolls his eyes because of course his friends aren’t on his side. Dirty traitors. “Whatever, I don’t like him,” Bucky grumbles.

Seeing his clear agitation towards the topic they collectively decided to drop it and change it to something much more pressing and important.

“So,” Peter says clapping his hands together, “where are we going tonight?”

“I want to get fucked up and forget about all the papers I got due on Monday...”

~*~

Later that night Bucky crawled into bed drunker than he’s been in a long time. The others had ended up staying out to get breakfast at some 24-hour diner but Bucky took an Uber home because he was far too exhausted and too drunk to be in public, according to Natasha after she found him talking to himself at the bar.

He looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw it was already 5:45 am. Almost time for Mr. Rogers to get up and make a fuckin’ ruckus to go do whatever the fuck Satanists do at this hour.

Bucky gets a terrible idea and since he is absolutely the most trashed he's been in years, he decides its actually perfect revenge for all the gorgeous blonde has done to Bucky.

He shoves his sinfully tight jeans and briefs down his legs and pulls his shirt over his head. Getting a hand around his cock, Bucky starts stroking himself to the thought of those obscene pecs that he wishes his tongue could get to know intimately. 

As is the norm for all his fantasies of his sexy neighbor, he is rock solid in seconds, moaning as loudly and whorishly as he can, hoping to disturb the other man’s sleep. In the midst of his cries and his vivid imagery of sweat glistening off of Steve’s body as he pounds into Bucky, he vaguely registers the familiar noises of Mr. Rogers’ alarm going off and the sounds of the man himself waking up. Undeterred, he picks up the pace and keeps jerking himself, practically screaming out in pleasure to ensure the other man heard exactly what was happening.

“Ooh god, Steve! Yes, fuck!” He screams as he shoots his load all over himself.

He doesn’t bother getting up to find a towel or clean himself up. He grabs his discarded shirt and wipes his stomach off quickly before curling up in a ball, with a very satisfied smirk on his face.

Ha! Take that you beautifully frustrating punk.

~*~

Bucky wakes up hungover and sticky. His plan seems way more stupid in the light of day. What was he even going to accomplish with having the other man hear him masturbating to the thought of him at the crack of dawn?

Bucky determines two things over the course of the next few days; that he needs to get laid, desperately, and that Steve starts avoiding his eyes and gets a little pink every time they cross paths which, okay. He definitely heard then.

Instead of being rational and feeling guilty for causing trouble, Bucky can’t help himself in being the little asshole he truly is.

Every time he comes home drunk he screams Steve's name as he jerks off because mama didn't raise a quitter.

~*~

A few weeks later, after all the finals have been taken and for the most part passed, Bucky finds himself walking home with Natasha from the dance studio she works at. 

Bucky has been blessed apparently, as he hasn’t seen Steve in several days. That hasn’t stopped him from fucking with the man every Friday and sometimes Saturday and of course on first shot free Tuesdays- Bucky drinks too much- by screaming his name during climax and most definitely waking him up.

Which, by the transitive property, now means he jerks off to the thought of his sexy neighbor swallowing his dick too much. He needs more KY goddamnit..

It seems, however, the universe was in need of a good laugh today.

Bucky and Natasha were getting in the elevator to head up to their floor and despite seeing the large and very ridiculously muscular blonde man coming towards said elevator, Bucky hit the close door button quickly before he could make it. 

Bucky turns to Natasha as the doors close, remembering the email he got hours ago, “So I got the Stark engineering internship. Going to be working directly with the R and D guys. If I do well they might even hire me.” He says, acting nonchalant even though he A) is so fucking excited that he just successfully avoided his neighbor and B) he is so fucking excited he got the internship. Bucky’s cool like that. 

“That's awesome Bucky! We all knew you would get it, I am so proud of you.” She says giving him a side hug before tapping away at her phone, no doubt planning some sort of congratulatory dinner already. 

“Who was it that you are so desperately avoiding?” Natasha says after a beat not even bothering to look up from her phone, nodding towards the door.

“Our lovely neighbor,” Bucky says honestly because why hide it? She’ll figure it out. 

She fixed him with an unimpressed look. 

“He can take the stairs, it won’t kill him,” Bucky says begrudgingly; all that muscle should be good for something besides bitching at Bucky like he was his mother.

Or his _daddy_ Bucky’s traitor of a brain supplies unhelpfully.

“When are you going to admit you have a giant teenage crush on that man?”

“What?” Bucky splutters as the elevator doors open. A crush? On Mr. Rogers? The man who wears dress pants and sweaters every single fuckin’ time Bucky sees him? The man who wakes up at 6 am to perform satanic rituals? The man who bitches and moans at Bucky if his car is parked even just so out of his spot?! “Absolutely the fuck _not_.” Bucky squeaks shrilly making Natasha rub her temple. “He’s hot, I’ll admit that, but I _don't_ have a crush on him.”

Natasha rolls her eyes as they step out of the elevator but keeps whatever snarky comment she most definitely has already thought of to herself. Just as she pulls her keys out, the man in question, that Bucky just so happens to fantasize about from time to time, but does not _like_ , walks out of the stairwell. 

“Hey, Natasha. James.” He says, not even out of breath after walking up 12 flights of stairs as fast as a goddamn olympian. Brushing past them towards his door, with that stupid friendly smile all over his face.

“Hey, Steve!” Natasha responds, propping the door open and turning towards the beefy devil worshipper. “You going to yoga Tuesday night?”

 _What in the fuck?_? Bucky stares at Natasha in shock. _They hang out now?_

“Absolutely!” He responds like an excited puppy which Bucky does not find endearing. “Wanna carpool?”

“Sure, can we take the bike? I got a killer leather jacket that I would love to have an excuse to wear.”

“Sounds like a plan! See you guys later.” Steve says waving as Natasha waves back and steps into the apartment.

Bucky goes to head in after her and figure out exactly what just happened when Steve clears his throat making Bucky turn his head.

“Oh and James?” Steve asks with a smile that Bucky hasn’t seen before on the man. His usual, even keen, polite, ‘your grandma loves me because I help carry her groceries’ smile is replaced with a knowing, downright filthy, look that has Bucky willing away a damned boner, a common occurrence when Bucky is in the other man's presence.

Bucky starts panicking as he faces his body towards Steve. _Like a damn puppy showing his belly,_ he mentally berates himself.

What if he mentioned _it?_ Would Steve really bring it up in the hallway where anyone could hear? Bucky wishes the world would grant him one mercy and just swallow him whole. 

“Yes, Mr. Rogers?” Bucky says apprehensively. He sounded so _nervous_. 

This is Steve he is talking to; their asshole neighbor who has it out for him and nothing more. Sure his biceps are barely held back by the seams of his shirt and look good enough to just sink his teeth into. Or maybe it is the bow of his lips that look almost femininely pink that makes Bucky wanna smash his mouth against the other man’s and kiss him until he is about ready to pass out. 

“Next time you use the gym, you really ought to put the weights back exactly where you find them on the rack. They are in order like that for a reason.” Steve says, still with that knowing smiling on his perfect face, before turning towards his own door and heading in. 

Okay. Not what Bucky was expecting at all.

“I will make sure to do that next time Mr. Rogers.” He bites back, walking into the apartment and slamming the door behind him. 

_What happened to the embarrassed, blushing mess_ , Bucky thought to himself. It was in that exchange Bucky realized, he lost the upper hand. 

~*~

Later that night Bucky blasts Disney music for hours on end just to be spiteful. His roommates went out after his celebratory dinner for drinks, but being the responsible adult he is, he decided to call it an early night to be ready for his first day at Stark Industries the next morning. 

But when he got home he heard light music playing from next door and that’s how he found himself staring at the edge of the water, long as he could remember…

He expects that his favorite neighbor will be thoroughly annoyed by the musical stylings of the Mona soundtrack at 10:30 at night. What he didn’t expect is for the man to start playing his own music even louder.

“What the fuck?” Bucky mumbles to himself as he hears old school rock and roll start to vibrate through their shared wall. 

_So Rogers wants to play it like that huh?_

Game on.

~*~

Bucky raised the volume on his music at 12 hoping it would deter the other man.

Steve raised his at 12:01.

Bucky’s stubborn heart knew it was going to be a long fuckin’ night.

~*~

When Bucky is woken up the next morning at, you guessed it, 6 am, he is almost grateful; he starts his internship today and he wanted to wake up early anyhow. Getting ready in his brand new slacks and shirt, he dresses quickly and spends an embarrassing amount of time on his hair before caffeinating himself and grabbing his things.

Once out the door, he makes his way directly to the subway. Despite his decidedly exasperating night of blasting music back and forth with Steve until the other man finally caved at 2 am, Bucky had a pep in his step. Not even the lifeless crowd he rides the subway with can get him down.

Getting off at his stop and heading in the direction of the frankly intimidating Stark Industries tower, Bucky starts to feel some nervous jitters. He has gone to school for four years to land an opportunity like this and now that it is finally here, all the hard work --his friends were somewhere in the distance laughing at that-- will finally pay off.

He walks through the doors almost 20 minutes early and goes right to the information desk as was instructed. They take him to security to get his picture taken and his ID made and then to Human Resources to sign his contract. He is pointed to compensation and benefits, _because they are going to pay him omg_ and then upstairs to where he will spend his time in the test labs.

It’s a whirlwind of NDA’s, free coffee and pastries, and meeting so many new faces that Bucky literally forgets his own name a few times. 

None of it holds a candle to when he meets the head of research and development.

~*~

“Alright new recruits,” Tony fuckin’ Stark said, garnering the attention of Bucky and the two other interns currently shadowing Dr. Banner, “I’d like to thank you for taking an opportunity with us here at Stark Industries. You have been selected to work directly with Dr. Banner and me. We regularly hire directly from the intern pool, no max or minimum to ensure strong collaboration among you.” Tony said, looking each of them in the eye like he could see right through them, “I’m excited to see what we come up with, let's get to it-”

“Tony!” a familiar voice rings above the gentle hum of machinery in the lab seconds later, to which the man in question answers with a groan, “come on Tony, I told you about this meeting a month and a half ago.”

The man walks further into the lab and Bucky would recognize those bouncy pecs even if he was on the cusp of death.

Apparently, Steve Rogers works at SI too.

“Rogers, I am trying to shape the future of my company-”

“-Pepper’s company-”

“Can this wait?” Tony snaps without any real bite.

“Yes it probably could,” Steve says with a smirk, “but I just love visiting when you get new interns. You’re always,” He makes a scrunched up face that frankly should not be allowed this close to Bucky this close to machines of mass destruction. There's a coffee machine right _there_ , “pleasant. Not so jaded.”

“We might as well get this out of the way.” Tony says with an eye roll, “This is Steve, he oversees the internship program; you have any problems you go to him. He’s like your guidance counselor, therapist, and HR rep all rolled into one.”

“My office is on the 4th floor and…” Steve trails off as his eyes land on Bucky for the first time since entering the room. In a blink and you’ll miss it second his eyes widen slightly and he hesitates, “uhm, yeah, you guys need anything, I am just here to support you.”

Tony gives him a look but ultimately decides to ignore his friend's sudden change in demeanor and continue explaining what they will be doing for the next few weeks, dress code, and generally breaking the ice.

Steve leaves after a few minutes, not before giving Bucky another quick look that Bucky honestly doesn’t know what to do with.

This changes things.

~*~ 

“Hey, Buckeroski! Steve wants to see you before you leave today, you can head out now if you want.” Tony says three weeks later, wiping oil off his hands as they finish up their latest project, “and I have to say, Barnes, you are proving to be an excellent asset to us.”

“Thank you, sir, it's an amazing opportunity to learn from Dr. Banner and yourself.” Bucky responds, blushing under the collar at the praise, “uhm what did Mr. Rogers need to see me for exactly?”

“Just a check in.” Tony said with a dismissive hand wave, “We want to keep you happy Barnes. I’m not saying we are offering you a job at the end of your internship in three weeks because that would be favoritism and I would never pick a _favorite_ ,” Tony says with a smirk, leading Bucky with him out of the lab and towards Steve’s office, “but I am saying don’t go looking for anything. See you on Monday.” Tony smiles with a clap on Bucky’s back.

Dazed, and utterly in shock from just how impressed his boss is with him, Bucky says a quiet, ‘Thank you sir’ at Tony’s retreating form. 

Shaking himself out of it, because he can freak out about this another time, preferably not minutes before he is in an enclosed space with Steve Rogers for the millionth time it feels since starting at SI. Every week the interns had to do a check in with their mentor at least once, sometimes twice if they finished up a big project to debrief and sign new NDA’s.

Mr. Rogers is a great mentor, Bucky can admit that, and it just makes it all the more difficult to fuck with him. Whether it be hiding Steve’s mug in the communal kitchen, ‘accidentally’ rerouting his mail to another floor, or swapping lunches with him if Bucky so feels like having whatever the other man packed, Bucky persists. It’s juvenile but Steve is just as bad.

Bucky has had more check-ins than all the other interns combined. Stark just thinks Steve has taken an interest in keeping Bucky with the company and guiding him in the endeavor, but in reality, Steve is just, as previously stated, a jackass.

“How do you feel about the project?”

“I feel like I should be working on it instead of talking to you.” Bucky sighs.

“That was an I statement.” Steve says with that stupid fiending politeness smile, “I am proud of you James.”

“It’s Bucky and _I feel_ like I am gonna tell Tony about your gross misuse of these sessions.” Bucky snaps gripping the armrest on the chair.

Steve shrugs, “I just want to make sure SI is the right company for you James,” Steve says with a bat of his eyelashes, his pretty, pretty eyelashes. Bucky wants to feel them flutter against his cheek as he snuggles into the other man, against his neck, against his inner thighs-

“They are blowing things up. Right. Now.” Bucky grits out centering himself. “No offense, _sir_ but I think we are done here.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Steve says leaning back in his chair, “I think I have a survey you need to fill out. Maybe if I could have a cup coffee I would forget about it...”

The bastard. “Top shelf, left cabinet,” Bucky says standing up and heading for the door.

“I checked there-”

“On the 76th floor.”

“That is 72 floors above us!” Steve practically whined.

“And I heard the elevator was down for maintenance.” Bucky says with a giggle, “see ya later Mr. Rogers.”

Every encounter was just both men engaging in the power struggle. Bucky had the upper hand as Tony took such a shine to him from day one. But then Steve had the upper hand because he was Tony’s best friend. Bucky had the upper hand because he bought a new, louder speaker to blast Disney music with. Steve had the upper hand because he was Bucky’s superior. It was like a game of chess but with way more sexual frustration, because as much as Bucky hates Steve Rogers, he has just as much invested in riding that man off into the sunset. 

It was a conundrum. 

“James, please come in,” Steve said opening the door to let the other man in.

“Can I ask what this is about Mr. Rogers,” Bucky asks already dreading the meeting.

“I am sure you can.” Steve waving from Bucky to take a seat. 

“I am not saying may I ask what this is about. I am an adult, not a high schooler going to the bathroom.” Bucky deadpans.

“James I would like for you to tell me what the hell I ever did to you to make you so hostile.”

Okay, Bucky was _not_ expecting that at all. “I am sorry,” he says, brows furrowed, “but _what_?”

“This cat and mouse game,” Steve said gesturing between the two of them. 

“Mr. Rogers, with all due respect, the little that there is due by the way, this is inappropriate to be talking about in your _office_ at _work_. Have you lost your goddamn mind?”

“Come on James, it’s already 5:30, no one besides us is even on this floor right now.” Steve says with a wave of his hand, “It looks like we are going to be working together for the foreseeable future. I just want to be on better terms with my co-worker.”

“You’re about to be on better terms with HR. Seriously-”

“You think I am hot.” Steve interrupts. “You touch yourself to the thought of me regularly, just admit it.”

Bucky snaps his mouth shut, his mind racing, trying to form a response. Steve lets his words hang in the air as the two stare at each other for a beat. Suddenly Bucky can’t breathe because Steve really just called him out. In public. 

“T-that is not true,” Bucky says, and why is his voice so breathy? For once, if his body could not betray him that would be fucking swell.

“It’s not?” Steve says leaning back in his chair, self-satisfied smirk on his lips. “You must have been screaming for another man named Steve then. Tell me _James_ is that what it is? Go ahead, lie to me.” 

Bucky feels all his blood rush to his dick at the tone of Steve’s voice. He’s dreaming. There is no way goody two shoes Mr. Rogers would ever do this, he would go to the grave with this stupid charade, he would never bring it up after he and Bucky have spent so long mutually ignoring it.

Yet here they were.

“Come on pretty boy, lie to me again.”

“I don't say your name when I touch myself,” Bucky says, winded. “I-I think… You must have heard wrong.”

“I think you want me to fuck you until you forget your name, that all of this, the constantly acting like the biggest brat in world is just to rile me up to the point where I fuck you so good, so thoroughly, that you can’t even say whatever sassy little retort that brilliant mind thinks of.”

Bucky physically shivers and bites his lip to keep the yes that is just on the tip of his tongue in. God yes _please_.

“You might be right.” Bucky says clearing his throat, “but you’ll never know for sure.”

“Oh I think I already do,” Steve says, putting on his professional facade once again. “If that answer changes by 7 pm tonight, I expect to see you at my apartment. And if not, well.” Steve says with a shrug, “We’ll forget any of this happened. Have a good weekend James.”

Bucky leaps up out of the chair, hardly concealing a boner that Steve definitely notices with a smirk and runs out the office.

_What the hell just happened?_

~*~

Bucky makes his way home and sits in his living room debating what to do. It’s already 6:30 and his dick is still hard and angry in his pants.

He has two options:

Let his dick fall off and not go fuck his _mentor_ thus not jeopardizing his job

Or

Go fuck the man he has been lusting since god put that face on that body.

He is a mature adult, the answer is simple; he’s gonna go get the dick.

~*~

Because Bucky Barnes is an absolute little shit he knocks on Steve’s door at 7:05. The other man opens the door, still dressed in that tight t-shirt and jeans he wore for the office casual Friday, ever-present smirk on his lips.

“I guess I was right,” Steve says confidently.

“My safeword is winter,” Bucky says back just as confident. “And I wanna call you daddy.”

Steve nods, “America.” he responds gesturing to himself, “and I’d’ve spanked you if you called me anything else baby boy.” Steve responds with a quirk of his eyebrow in challenge, or to make sure this is all okay more like.

Bucky’s knees visibly buckle. “Would you daddy? Not too hard right, _daddy_?”

Steve pupil dilate as a dirty smirk takes over his features “Of course not baby, now get in here.” He growls dragging Bucky into the apartment, immediately pulling him into a searing kiss. 

_Finally._

~*~

Making their way through Steve’s apartment is a flurry of lips, teeth, hands, and discarded clothes. Bucky is naked beside his boxers by the time they reach the bedroom, Steve is not far behind.

"How clean are you?” Steve says kissing up Bucky’s neck, nipping him just behind his ear.

“Hella,” Bucky gasps. “Why?”

“I’m gonna rim you til’ you cry and spurt untouched all over your belly.” Steve says against his jugular making Bucky moan and cry out a strangled ‘yes’.

True to his word, Steve gets Bucky’s boxers off and the smaller man on his back in no time. Pushing Bucky’s legs up, propping him up so his heels are flat down on the bed, Steve kisses down his left thigh before doing the same on his right and spreading his cheeks.

“Such a pretty hole baby.” Steve says wasting no time dipping down to lick a thick strip over it as Bucky struggles to get air in his lungs, “gonna absolutely _ruin_ it.”

“Fuck, yes please!” Bucky cries as Steve really starts diving in, licking him out properly.

Bucky feels his soul leave his body as finally, finally, he is wrecked. Steve makes rimming an art form; swirling his tongue deliberately around and around and around, wide circles to small back to wide, teasing Bucky to full hardness. He gives gentle nibbles on Bucky’s rim, making like he will put his tongue past the rim but only doing so a little, making Bucky beg for it. In actuality all Bucky can do is grind his hips up until Steve inevitably pushes them down and pins him against the bed, forcing Bucky to let the teasing wash over him

“Please get in me already!” Bucky cries hands twisting in the sheets as his hard cock bobs against his abdomen, leaking all over his stomach.

“You telling me what to do baby?” Steve growls, giving a sharp smack to Bucky’s ass and a bite to his inner thigh. Bucky wails, back arching off the bed leaning into the pain, body begging for more. “Disrespectful little brat. Daddy will do what he wants with you.” Steve dips his tongues back between the cheeks, swirling around, renewing his teasing this time without mercy, using his fingers to pet at his hole while his sucks around them, “and you will lay here and take it, ain’t that right my pretty little boy?”

Bucky gasps as Steve continues sucking at his rim for all he’s worth. He stutters, trying to string together a sentence, but as Steve miraculously pulls lube out of thin air and coats a finger before slipping it into his already loose hole, he ends up choking on a moan.

“I expect an answer baby. You gonna take what I give you like a good little boy?” Steve slides in another finger easily next to the first, crooking them until he hits Bucky’s sweet spot. When Bucky gasps Steve gives him an evil grin as he repeats the action again and again.

Bucky cries out anew, head falling back and struggling to keep himself still as Steve drags his fingers over his prostate in long strokes making Bucky’s legs quiver and shake.

“Come on baby, you can do it, what are you gonna do about all that I am giving you,” Steve asks twisting and scissoring his fingers, “What are you gonna do with all the pleasure Bucky?”

“Take it!” Bucky screams out, “Take it daddy, I’ll just take it!” He shrieks. “I’m gonna come, please touch me,” he begs looking at Steve with tears in his eyes.

“You will come without me touching that pretty cock of yours. You can do it baby, go ahead.” Steve says, adding a third finger in Bucky’s hole, finger-fucking him in a rapid motion while sucking love bites on his inner thigh. 

Bucky feels the pleasure build and the coil in his stomach tightens as he rocks his hips down to meet Steve’s perfect fingers. “Fuck, it’s too much, it’s too much please Steve!”

“What did you just call me?” Steve asks sharply as he lays a smack down on each of Bucky’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry daddy! I’m oh fuck-“ Steve spanks him once more and the sharp pain pushes him over the edge making Bucky scream as he comes all over his stomach, cock pulsing untouched against his belly. Steve fingers him through it, whispering praises against Bucky’s thigh.

“Such a good boy, told you that you could do it. Come all over yourself pretty boy, make a mess for daddy.” He says between kisses. 

Bucky comes down from the high with Steve wiping him up with a cloth, gently removing the come off his abdomen.

“Thank you daddy.” Bucky breathes.

“No problem baby boy.” Steve says discarding the towel.

“Just give me a second and I’ll be ready.” Bucky says still catching his breath.

“Good.” Steve hums, stripping out of his clothes down to briefs “I ain’t done wrecking you yet.”

Bucky whimpers but demands to know where the condoms are.

~*~

They don’t leave Steve’s place all weekend. They order take out between rounds and do the dirty on every flat surface in Steve’s apartment, talking during the post-coital afterglows. Bucky finally gets to know the man behind the pecs.

And abs, and thighs, and seriously that ass-.

Sunday morning Bucky finds himself waking up hard and still loose from, well the whole weekend, and he gets a self-proclaimed awesome idea since Steve had woken him up with a blowjob just yesterday.

Steve is fully hard, clearly having some hot dreams, hopefully about him Bucky thinks to himself. After some maneuvering that he will later complain about for hours on end, he gets Steve on his back and gets himself situated with Steve’s dick in his ass, back facing towards Steve’s abdomen, leaning on Steve’s thighs to use as leverage to fuck himself up and down.

It only takes Steve a few minutes to find Bucky riding him, panting and sobbing when he nails his own prostate before he wakes up and takes control of the situation.

Sitting up and spreading his legs making Bucky fall on his dick causing the other man to squeak adorably, he places his hands on Bucky’s hips and starts kissing the back of Bucky’s neck.

“What’s my baby boy doing? Did daddy not fuck you good and hard last night?”

“No daddy. Not hard enough.” Bucky gasps as Steve slams Bucky down only to guide his hips back up and repeat the action.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” Steve groans as he starts fucking Bucky in earnest, “I’m gonna make you feel me for days darlin’.”

“Do it old man.”

~*~

As it turns out, outside the bedroom they have just as much chemistry. Steve, despite being a major pain the in the ass previously, proves that he is actually a really great guy.

“I told you!” Peter had said with a knowing smirk.

Steve insists on taking him on a date after what Bucky now calls ‘fuckfest weekend’ and it’s every bit as amazing as Bucky wanted it to be. Steve is every bit as amazing.

He even finds out why Steve was always so goddamn annoying about the building rules.

“I was looking for any excuse to talk to you.” Steve said with a shrug, “plus you know how I am.”

‘How I am’ meaning a complete and utter goody two shoes, Bucky has since learned. But the most humble and earnest goody two shoes. It’s almost too pure for Bucky to fuck with. 

_Almost._

~*~

“Bucky!” Steve shouts a few months later, entering the apartment. Bucky hasn’t completely moved in yet but he also hasn’t been home in almost a month. 

“Bucky can’t come to the phone right now, leave a messag-“

“You parked my car in Mrs. Keaton’s spot again!” He says walking into the bedroom to find Bucky naked laying across the bed. “You know the rules, I could get in trouble for that!”

“Yeah? And what you gonna do about it punk?” Bucky asks with a smirk. 

Suddenly it clicks in Steve’s mind what this is all really about and he lets his eyes wander over Bucky’s beautiful naked body. 

“That’s daddy to you mister.” Steve corrects, “and I think you know exactly what I’ll do about it. And you’ll love it because you’re a little shit.” He says taking his shirt off.

A smile creeps onto Bucky’s face because yeah, he really is.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! I honestly hope you enjoyed it as I can't say this enough, I put my heart and soul into this work. If you even remotely liked it please leave some feedback it would make my entire year. I am more proud of this work than any I have ever posted before and to hear feedback on it would really mean a lot.
> 
> If you wanna come hang out with me on Tumblr you can find me at [sassystuckystan](https://sassystuckystan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
